


We're kind of in this together

by YesMyQueen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMyQueen/pseuds/YesMyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we're kind of in this together, don't you think?" Bella asked the women in bed with her, as the door opened.<br/>In this story there will be the following:<br/>~Drama<br/>~Heartbreak<br/>~Love<br/>~Sex<br/>~Violence<br/>~Fluff<br/>so basically it has all of the good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the starts rough but if you keep reading i swear you will like it.

Edward had told me everything, and he thought I had done the same. I wish I could but the memories were just too damn painful. The sound of her voice, her face, her little mannerisms just thinking of her brought fresh tears unto my eyes.

I was pulled from my thought at the sound of my Edwards velvet voice.

"Bella when did you get that tattoo" he asked pointing to my shoulder. My heart began to beat so fiercely I thought it would burst through my chest. All the possible replies passed through my head, and so did the possible reactions would he hate me?

"Bella, just tell me. What is it?" he gently question me. While lifting my head up so he could gazes into my eyes.

Staring at his gold eyes I knew that I would never be able to lie to him so I told him "Go home Edward, I will be there shortly. Okay?

"Okay Bella, but why wont you just tell me here. Instead of making me wait"

" Because it will be easier if I tell everyone at the same time. So just be patient" I told him before giving him a chaste kiss and sending him on his way.

God, how the fucking hell will I explain this to them, I thought to my self while making my way to the bathroom that Charlie and I share. As I reached to turn the shower on I remembered that I need clothes, walking back over to my closet. "what should one wear when going to break difficult news?" I pondered aloud, while searching the my closet.

It suddenly hit me, I still have some of my clothes from phoenix. Running to my bed I imminently dropped down and spotted a black box with the label "don't even think of opening this" reading caused me to smile I was such a bitch, still am.

After opening the box I pulled out some suitable clothes and made my way to the bath room again. Stepping out of the shower, I begun to dry myself off.

As I started to get dressed I noticed I didn't put any cover up. Why should I I'm going to take it off soon, but I might shock them if the see me before I tell them. I thought while staring at my reflection. Looking at my scars and tattoos the permanent reminders of who I was who I am.

No I'm not going to cover my self up any more. I thought while looking at the scar that starts at the left corner of my forehead and continues down to the right side of my neck its was still red and puckered. I looked at the swirls and patterns on the right side of my face and all the other tattoos and scars the all have a meaning so no I wont cover them up. But I will cover the ones one my face and tomorrow I'm going to wash out my hair dye.

And with that I resumed dressing. After I dressed I looked over my self in the mirror. I am now dressed in a white wife beat with a tight black jacket and some black skinny jeans so ripped there's barely enough to cover my ass. I after I put on my black vans I grabbed my keys, a picture of Haley, and left.  
Pulling up to the white Victorian house, my mind was going a thousand a minute. What are they going to say. Will Esme accept me? Or Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, jasper, Edward? Or would they turn me away. God I hope they'll understand

Right before I could even raise my hand to knock the door opened reveling a short pixie like girl.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" the pixie like girl asked me.

"I'm sor-"as I tried to apologize she interrupted me by yanking me in the door.

Looking around I saw that Emmett had a look of amusement on his face, which made me want to slap it off. Esme and Carlisle had looks of curiosity etched in to their faces. And of course Rosalie looked bored.

"Bella why did Haley not come to forks with you?"

as soon as the word left Alice's perfect mouth I shot her a look that could most likely rival roses coldest glare.

"Wait whose Haley, and you got a tattoo." Emmett asked, looking at me in confusion all the Cullen bore similar expression, well everyone besides Alice.

"Actually I have tattoos as in plural more then one. And um… I'm not really sure how to put this."

"just tell us Bella we wont bite, well just a little" Esme held her index finger and thumb a part an centimeter or so.

''I bet you do Esme, "I said as I smile grace my face. The smile was quickly gone as I remembered what I had to say. "um.. Haley is my daughter."

"Ooh Bella has a baby" Emmett joked

A crack was sound as Rosalie smacked her immature husband on the head.

"Act your age Emmett !" Esme scolded with a serious look. But Emmett continued

"Wait you want me to act like one of those old people? Can I be Betty White? She's the shit!" another smack sounded Emmett reached up to rub his head mumbling something a about damn women going to be the death of him.

Sneaking a look over to Edward I was greeted with a blank face no emotion leaked through.

"why didn't you tell me something so big Bella?" the hurt was evident in Edwards usually smooth speech.

"Edward there's thing in my past that I don't want to remember okay?

Esme as always the mediator quickly changed the subject. "so Bella tell us about Haley. that's her name I am I correct?"

"yes, its Haley.' I replied with a smile .

"that's a beautiful name Bella." Rosalie murmured so softly I barely caught it. To say that what she said surprised me would be an understatement. I barley choked out "thank you rose"

Carlisle decided now would be an opportune time to enter the conversation" can you tell use more about her?'' he asked his voice slightly higher then usual.

"well as you probably gathered her names Haley um she about four." Alice then interrupted me

"so that means you had her when you were how old?"

"I was barely 16"

What's she look like ?' once again Rosalie's comment startled me.

Looking at the blonde beauty I answered "she has black hair and green eye," reaching in my back pocket I pulled out the picture of me holding Haley and standing next to Elizabeth "here''

"Bella you got green eyes and black hair!" Emmett yelled like the over exited child he is.

"Yes I did"

"What happened ?"jasper quietly asked

Looking at Edward to see if he had yet unfrozen I said in a short sentence "contact dye"

Then when Edward finally unfroze I wish he didn't with a look of confusion he questioned" who's beside you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are a bit rough but I have decided not to review them. The reason is I like looking back threw my stories especially this once, and watching my progression as a writer.

"Well that's Elizabeth she was my best friend." I whispered as my voice cracked, looking at the wall not really wanting to see the expressions.

"Was?" Alice asked questioningly. Esme was looking at me strangely as if she was attempting to read into my very soul, and through this hole ordeal so far Edwards face was still void of any and all emotion.

"She died." I dead panned. Not a hint of humor sounded in my voice .

"She's the reason I came here to… get away." Esme scooted closer and wrapped me in an warm embrace, motherly affection showed from a woman who I have lied to for all of the time we have known one another. Rosalie's glare had some what softened, now gracing her faces was a look of confusion. Carlisle the leader of the coven i have grown so found of was sending me comforting looks, to which I gave a nod in return. Emmett still had a reassuring grin, Jasper looked sullen.

Looking around at the wide range of expressions I realized Edward had left. Alice sensing my question answered "He went to Denali."

"okay" I replied with a slight smile.

Esme whose arms still held me in a embrace softly spoke,"I think, Bella, that maybe we should finish this talk later. Hm-mm..? is that okay with everyone?''

Looking out the window I noticed that it was dark.

Standing up I turn to my second family," Thank you for listening there's so much more I need to tell you but I need to fix dinner for Charlie."

Alice then stood up and disappeared for only a second and when she return in her hand she held her car keys. Under standing what she meant, I willingly followed out the doors of the old Victorian and got into her car.

THIRD PERSON

The ride was silent both had thoughts of their own to consider new feelings that they both kept secret but now wished to start a new.

BELLA

In that moment I began to question my love for Edward. Why was he never there when I needed him and Alice was always there to catch me. with those thoughts I finally realized. I loved the wrong Cullen. But my feelings will never be returned. so for now I will suffer.

ALICE

A vision begun to play behind my eyes:

Bella lay beneath me, her eyes staring in to mine, green to gold, warm to cold, hard to soft. I left a trail of kisses up her neck stopping to suck on her pulse point, I whispered," You are mine."

Her voice never faltering replied,"Then show me."

~Chapter four~

Bella's P.O.V

! As I stepped from the hall way into my bed room I noticed a small pixie like figure sitting on my bed. I unconsciously tightened the towel around my waist, my heart beat so loud I thought it might wake Charlie. Stepping closer to my secret love, I nervously clutched at my towel.

Her eyes never left me, as she got up and walked towards me. I then noticed how dark her normally bright gold eyes were. She brought her hand up and grazed my cheek in a chaste motion. I could feel my self getting wetter, as she loosened my hands from around the towel in turn making it drop to the floor. I brought my hands up to shield my exposed chest from her fierce glare and the chilly Forks night.

"Don't hide your self Bella.'', she reassured me, ''you're beautiful.'' She pried my arms down and began to stare in awe it seemed. she ghosted her hand across my breast enticing a hungry moan from me.

She leaned in her lips brushing the edge of my ear, "Bella, Bella , wake up!"

I was jolted from my state of sleep, to find a pair of golden eyes staring down unto mine, "Finally!" she nagged, "You're so slow!"

Grinning back at the star of my dreams I replied," I'm only human, unlike others" sending her a pointed look.

Alice's face hardened and she asked "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Really Alice? Your so dumb. You know what that supposed to mean." I answered, playing along.

Alice, in a burst of childish playfulness stuck her tongue out. God, how I wanted to kiss her, but alas she had jasper, her husband. And I don't even know what she thinks of gays. For all I know she could find me disgusting and then I would not even have her in friendship.

"Hello? Bella? Any one home?" Alice asked grinning, while waving her perfect hand in front of my face.

"Oh, be quite." I pushed her hand away and stood up walking to my closet. I grabbed the first shirt and pants i could reach to busy organizing my jumbled thoughts to pick out a coherent out fit.

"Hey Bella, Can you tell me more about Haley? Why isn't she here with you?And What happened between you and Elizabeth?''


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa Alice, one question at a time." I said as I slipped on a belt.

"Fine" was the growled response I received. Spinning around I asked, "Whatcha think?"

I could feel her eyes rake over me taking in my outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans, a black buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow, a white button vest, a black and white studded belt, and lastly my worn and frayed black chucks.

"Interesting," she said her tone quite a bit more cheerful then earlier. She then took a step closure her eyes wandering but never departing my toned form, leaning in she whispered in a deep gravely voice, "It's perfect, your perfect." 

"What and your not Alice? Your one of the most perfectest people alive or not for that fucking matter"

"Heck yes I am, and on that note watch your bloody language. You might taint my innocent ears." Her voice was as serious as an effing hit-and-run (what can't I be different?), which in turn caused my to fall on my ass laughing hysterically.

"You're innocent! That's a lie, you are not innocent, and you're the one who corrupts the innocent!"

With that being said, Alice the mature vampire she is stuck her tongue out at me "Hey! Stop trying to change the subject, and answer my question."

Walking over to my bed, I motioned her to follow, the small pixieish vampire sat down beside me I could sense all the questions that she was bursting at the seams with.

A piece of her hair was hanging in her face as I brushed out of the way , I noticed that her onyx locks were not in their usual state of disarray, it was then that I fully took in her appearance the beautiful woman that I once considered a sister was wearing a yellow shirt with a kind of blue and grayish wool jacket, adorning her legs was a pair of tightly fitting jeans.

After I was done analyzing her, I had to take a few breaths to calm my heart which felt as if it would tear its self out of my chest and land on my bed.

When my heart finally slowed its wild beat I asked,"What question do you want me to answer first?" my voice shook slightly.

Alice scooted closer to be, and reached for my hand,"I don't care. just tell me what you want to, and if you're nervous don't be, nothing could make me love you any less." and with that she wrapped her cold arms around me.  
~CHAPTER 6~  
Alice waited patiently for me to begin.

I fidgeted for a few seconds, while attempting to figure out how I was going to start. I guess Alice could sense my hesitation so she said, ''Just start at the begining.''

The corner of my mouth rose, forming a small grin, before I replied, ''That's probably a good idea.'' and then I began my story;

Flashback

''Mom! come on, if I get one more tardy I'm going to have to go to goddamn detention!'' I yelled as I flew down the stairs, got an apple and proceeded to wait ''patiently'' by the front door.

Renee finally appeared, about fifteen minutes later. She ruffled by hair as she walked by. As I was attempting to fix my hair back into the messy Mohawk, but alas it was unfixable with out at least like seven minutes of fluffing. So in attempts to salvage my unruly mane I grabbed a comb out of my backpack and brushed my fallen Mohawk forward.

Renee finally took her place in the drivers seat and 'sped off' to school.

Renee had just dropped me off at school as the bell gave its final ring, signaling that I was in fact late fuck my goddamned shitty life. My muttering continued as I made my way to the front office to get a tardy slip.

I was ripped from my angered thoughts when I felt my self make contact with what I then believed to be a wall, but when I looked up from my position on the floor I found that instead of the wall I expected my eyes were greeted with what had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.  
I quickly scrambled to my feet and then offered a hand to the gorgeous creäture that I now towered over. She looked at my proffered hand for a second before grabbing it and allowing me to help her to her feet.

"I am so sorry about that, are you you okay?" I asked her, smoothing the wrinkles on my white mustache you a question shirt, as I covertly, for the lack of a better word checked her out. She had long wavy blonde hair and her eyes had to be the prettiest eyes in the whole goddamned world, they were a bright color that I can only describe as a shade or two darker then what most would call baby blue. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey and white over-sized shirt. I will admit that in my head I whistled and let out a DAMN!.

"Its totally okay," she told me, "I'm Elizabeth.'' Her voice was a soft alto, deep but not so deep that is was manly, but just enough that it made me swoon a bit.

"I'm Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth," I loved they way her name just rolled off my tongue "I haven't seen you before are you new here?" I asked as I bent down to pick up her fallen back pack.

'' Yes actually,'' she replied as she took her back pack from my hands ''My family and I just moved here from North Carolina. I'ma freshman.''

''That's cool and I too am also freshman''

She looked down at a piece of paper she was holding for a moment before asking, ''Could you tell me how to get to the gym?"

It took me a few seconds to reply because I was trying to remember my schedule. I finally realized that we were going to the same class and I was also relieved because that meant we had Coach Robertson who was totally awesome about not counting me tardy and said said,'' How about I show you I have that class next. I wonder if we have anymo...'' I was interrupted by the tell-tale screech of Ms Hebrard.

"ISABELLAAAAAAAA!" Her voice sounded again, I turned and saw her stalking over to where Elizabeth and I were standing.

''Oh shit,'' I mumbled, turning back towards Elizabeth and said ''Let's go'' I the began to try to herd her to the door, but my efforts were futile because before Elizabeth and I could reach the door, I felt Ms Hebrard's talon like hand grasp the back of my shirt and yank me back. I then for the second time that day fell to the floor.

As I got up and reattached my wallet chain, I heard Elizabeth let out a small giggle. I looked at her, hoping my eyes clearly conveyed the 'why the hell are you giggling' look I was going for. I'm guessing that either they didn't or that she just didn't give a Damn because she barely attempted to conceal her grin.

I was going to scold her, but before I could Ms Dragon-lady as I lovingly called her decided to speak up, ''Isabella you're late, again what's wrong with you?'' her accent thick.

'' I do not know Gabrielle, but they have just tested me and I should have the results soon, so until then tat-ah darling. Shall we be off.'' I directed the last part towards Elizabeth and proceeded to wait for her answer with my head cocked to the side.

Ms Hebrard looked pissed so I let her know how bad her poker face was, ''Honey, you look a little upset.'' from the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth now attempting to cover her giggles.

Apparently Ms Hebrard noticed as well and turned to her,'' you'd do well miss, what was it, oh yes miss Caldwell, to stay away from this heathen she has been known to be quite violent .'' she then turned to me,''You go to the office.''

I gave Elizabeth a slight wave before heading off, leaving her with the dragon lady lecturing her most likely.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's pov

I couldn't help but release the giggle that I had been attempting to contain over Bella's antics. Bella then turned to be and proceeded to give me the stink eye Apparently she wasn't the only to notice for then Ms Hebrard, that's her name right?, noticed as well and turned to me,

''You'd do well miss, what was it, oh yes miss Caldwell, to stay away from this heathen, she has been known to be quite violent .'' after that Ms Hebrard turned to my newly discovered friend and barked,''You go to the office.''

Before Bella began to make her way to her destination, she gave me a slight wave, and then left leaving me alone with Ms Hebrard, who promptly began to lecture me about choosing appropriate and inappropriate friends.

''Miss Caldwell, I know that this is only your first day of school and that you are very eager to make friends, but that does not mean that you should befriend the first person you meet especially if that person is Isabella.'' She ended with a sneer.

''Um... well... I guess I'll be heading to class.'' I said in an effort to make a quick escape.

''No you will not.'' Was the answer I received, I could then tell that she thought my previous statement to be amusing, like a punch line to an inside joke that only she was privy to.

"What?" was the only comment I could come up with at the moment, but if given a few minutes my comeback would have been amazing!

Her eyes still full of mirth, which by the way just isn't right, as she replied to my so awesome reply,''You're not going anywhere, but we are. I am escorting you to class." and then began dragging me down the hall.

I wonder if I have lunch with Bella?

Bella's POV~~~

After leaving the oh so wonderful presence of, as I like to call her La Diabla, and entering the familiar principals office, I took a seat beside the door, grabbed my head phones, shoved then in my ears and begun to blast the amazing voice of Ani Difranco sing about the worlds perception.

LUNCH

Hmm? what should I eat for lunch, I pondered, staring at the oh so delicious options of what may be meatloaf and what I am pretty sure is cardboard with fake ass cheese when all of a sudden, I felt a small hand land directly on the cuts that marred my back. The blow made my legs crumple, but luckily I was able to regain my composer before anyone other then my assailant and I witnessed my reaction. I took a deep breath and then turned around only to discover that my "attacker" was Elizabeth. I relaxed knowing this, grabbed the "pizza" and made my way to the check out line. After I paid for my food , I stalked over to the doubled doors that led to the outside lunch area and went to my usual spot. As I did this I paid Elizabeth no attention hoping she didn't question me.

It seemed though that she had other ideas, as she followed me and took a seat right beside me under the large evergreen.

~CHAPTER 9~  
~~~~ When I first saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew.~~~~

I sat down in the shade of the ancient tree, reveling in the peace and security that the wide branches offer. I placed my lunch on the soft grass that covered the earth beneath me and then picking up the ''pizza'' I began to eat.

I put the right ear-bud of my iPod in before putting it on shuffle, the song that came was on was pretty appropriate for the situation is you ask me, the names of which was kryptonite;

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

It wasn't long before the sight of Elizabeth entered my peripheral vision and sat down beside me.

She was quiet, waiting for me to deny that anything was wrong. I wasn't going to be the first to break the silence, so we just sat there.

The thick silence was finally broken by Elizabeth. She cleared her throat before speaking, "You're a mystery Bella... a mystery that I so desperately wish to solve, but in order to do so I have to have some info straight from the source. The little titles and rumors that I hear from "sources" like Ms Hebrard and those skank's Brittney, Lauren, oh and don't forget that overly zealous, frizzy haired, freak Jessica... is she always like that?" she asked me.

"Yeah." was my short response before I let her continue her speech.

"I like you Bella... I don't know you, but I like you and I want to know you. Just let me in please!" she whispered the last part in a pleading voice, her eyes watering a bit.

"I want to but I don't know if I can yet." I told the beautiful girl beside me.

She didn't answer, but released a small sniffle instead... the sound nearly broke my shattered heart.

''Don't cry! please don't cry. I can't stand a crying woman.'' I cooed to her softly in attempts to stifle her cries. As I said that she threw herself into my arms and laid her head on my shoulders as I gently rubbed her back in small soothing circles.

I held her in my arms, up until the damned bell decided that it was time to rip me from Elizabeth and send me to the fiery pits of hell called classrooms.

I gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so I could see those pretty eyes of hers, before saying in a calm even tone, ''Hey, you okay? We better get you to class it being your first day and all.'' I took a deep look into her eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort, sadness, etc...

"Yeah, I'm fine. and your right I probably should get to class." she answered as she detached herself from me, fixed her hair and rubbed the excess moisture from her eyes.

''We'll finish this conversation later right?"

I answered her question with a simple nod before throwing away both of our untouched trays and then grabbing her bag and heading towards our next class.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her when I noticed that she hadn't followed.

"Oh, sorry... yeah I'm coming. Do I look okay?" she questioned me in a slightly hoarse voice, one that everyone knows only comes from crying.

"Of course you do." was my oh so complicated answer before placing my arm around her and leading her to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you."

\- Elbert Hubard

As the last bell of the week rang, I quickly gathered my belongings, hastily threw them into my bag and made my way out of the school. I had managed, up until now, to avoid Elizabeth and the conversation that would ensue.

I left out a sigh of relief, as I stepped out of the bustling parking lot and began the 5 mile walk home that Elizabeth hadn't managed to corner me and force me to tell her everything. I know what you're thinking why not lie? You barely know the chick. But since the first moment I laid eyes on her I knew that I would never ever be able to look her straight in the face and lie. And that's the reason I can't face her.

My inner voice, who is a total douche, decided to put his two sense in "Just tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

My answer to this was to mentally give him a stare that said "do you really wanna discuss that?"

He replied with, "yes"

"Fine you want you know why not! Because I don't think going up to this chick that I hardly know and telling her that I get my ass kicked by one of the people who by all human nature laws, I shouldn't have to be afraid of!" I haughtily retorted before ignoring him.

~end of flashback~

I was ripped from my memories by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Looking up at Alice whose face was just as attentive and engrossed as it had been when I first began my story. Once I was done momentarily staring at Alice's beautiful face, I glanced at the clock and realized that I was fixing to be late for work.

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath before turning my gaze back to Alice "I gotta go to work, sorry can we finish this another time?" I asked tentatively while searching in her tawny iris for acceptance over my past.

"Okay, Bella!" she happily answered as she made her way to my door, but not before ensnaring me in a surprisingly warm embrace, considering that she's a Vampyre and all, and amorously whispering, "I love you." in her soft soprano voice, and then disappearing out my window.

I procrastinated another minute or two before putting on my black work polo, my white skinny jeans, my flash high top Converse, and lastly my required black leather belt. Once I donned my "uniform" I quickly made my way down the old wooden stairs, stepping over that annoying creaky step and made my way to my Motorcycle, not before grabbing my id, of course their very strict on that stuff down at the shooting range, and heading to work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice's POV

Hidden by the tree line, I watched as Bella swung her leg over her motorcycle, revved the powerful engine, and drove off into the distance.

I stood there, amongst the towering cedars and pines; for several minutes after the purr of Bella's engine faded away leaving me in an eerie silence that's only break was the occasional twittering of a bird, or a chattering squirrel. I used that time to process the information that Bella had confessed to me in utter trust.

It was a lot to ponder, because she hasn't gotten to the point about Haley and why she's not with her, yet, nor has she gotten really in-depth about her relationship with Elizabeth. I guess that's why I took so long to process the information, I haven't received enough to know the full story, but what I do know is causing me to think that something bad has happened to Bella. I just wonder what it was.

I was removed from my thoughts by the ring of my phone. Flipping it open I looked to see who was calling and when I saw Esme's name I immediately answered.

"Hey Esme, you need something?" I asked in a cheerful voice, in attempts to not give away any indication of my previous troubled thoughts.

"Not really dear" apparently she bought it because she answered in her usual motherly manner "Just wanted to know when you would be coming home, Eleazar called and said that they were about to leave and will be here in a few hours."

Holding the phone away from me I mumbled (A/N at first I wrote let out but then realized what that implies) a quick "Oh shit." before answering my covens matriarch, "I'm on my way now." We then exchanged a few more words before hanging up.

After ending my conversation I began to walk home, human speed, being that I wasn't in too big of a rush.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanya's POV

I let out a content sigh as I drove along the highway, the rest of my coven following close behind. I loved driving it gave me time to think, time to process my emotions, something that I desperately needed right now considering the strange sense of longing that has practically been oozing from my every orifice.

"What could it be?" I thought out loud, in a frustrated way, as I slammed my head against the steering wheel which caused my car to loudly honk. I'm sure that if I was human my face would have turned as red as a cherry from embarrassment. I quickly turned and looked back behind me to see if my family had noticed, luckily enough it seemed as though they hadn't.

So with a breath of relief I turned my focus back to the problem at hand, trying to figure out the cause of this strange yearning/pull that I have been feeling. I made a mental list of causes, considering each possibility as I went and then realizing why it was wrong:

~Maybe I've contracted a disease, nope not that I'm a Vampyre, we don't get diseases.

~Maybe I'm just super horny. Possible I haven't had any in a while.

~Maybe it's a sign that I'm going to finally meet my mate or something.

I stopped at the last option and felt a small spark of hope, maybe after all these years I was going to find my mate soon. Despite my hopefully feelings, I knew to keep them to myself or have to deal with Kate's constant teasing. I could picture her now "Tanya's lonelyyyyy, Tanya's hornyyyyy, Tanya wans a familyyyy, Tanya wants a babyyyyyy from her mateyyyyy!" she would sing that all damn day no doubt. So I decided to keep that little shinning beacon of hope to myself.

I couldn't help but try and imagine my mate; he would have strong broad shoulders, a firm chest built but not to built, he would have beautiful ripped abs, nice firm ass and legs. What colour would his hair be, hoping for brown or black? Would he have a beard, or would he be clean shaven, or perhaps be somewhere in the middle of the two had have some sexy stubble. Just imagining him sent shivers down my spine and the area between my legs to moisten.

In attempts to cool down before we arrived at our "cousins" I turned on some music in hopes of taking my thoughts of how hot he would be.

Searching for channels, I finally stumbled on my favourite song, turning it up it let myself be consumed by the melody and by the hum of the engine.

Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely

I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue

I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted

And then someday you'd leave me for somebody new

Worry, why do I let myself worry?

Wond'ring what in the world did I do?

Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you

I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying

And I'm crazy for loving you

Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you

I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying

And I'm crazy for loving you.

The voice of Patsy Cline rang loud and clear leaving me in a tranquil state where all my thoughts and worries disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

As I entered the firing range I was greeted with several "Hey Bella's" from some of the regulars that I have gotten to know pretty well since starting this job. Hellos weren't the only thing I received as I entered the range, I was also greeted with a since of longing and hope…  
I brushed the sudden emotions off and smiled when I heard one of my favorite songs Crazy, as I quickly made my way to the employee locker room to put my bags away and get my ear muffs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uhg" I complained as I stored my earmuffs back into my locker. I had just finished up a six hour shift at the shooting range and was just about to leave when I heard the voice of one of my coworkers' call me back to the office.

"What Lloyd?" I asked, not bothering to cover up my annoyance as I turned to face the older man. I felt bad almost immediately after speaking to him that way. Lloyd was a warm hearted fellow late in life, with his balding head, but full of love and wisdom he treated everyone like we were his own. He had a sheepish look present as he handed the out dated phone to me. Before accepting the phone I made a quick mental note to apologize before heading out.

"Bells?" my father's voice rang out from the device as I impatiently tapped my foot waiting for him to get the point. He must have realized that I wasn't going to give him any more of a response then the initial grunt of confirmation. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for a few days there's a case in Seattle that a bit of a doozy and SPD is requesting help. I'm going to leave you some money in case you need it. Okay?"

"That sound fine dad." I replied while twirling the phone cord with my right hand.

We exchanged a few more words before saying our goodbyes. Once I placed the phone back on its receiver I shot Lloyd an apologetic glance before making my way out the door.

( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )

( Thirty minutes later )

Upon open my front door I was greeted by the sight of my favorite pixie, not that it was really a huge surprise considering our previous conversation. The woman standing beside her however was a little unexpected. Stepping inside and locking the old wooden door behind me, I removed the padded strap of my black messenger bag before placing it on the small table to my right.

After doing that I turned to Alice and patiently waited for her to introduce me to the beautiful woman next to her. The old me wouldn't have waited there like a scared little bitch, the old me would have walked right up to the gorgeous woman and performed some suave move that would have made her swoon. But the old me was gone, stolen, along with a great deal of my confidence, by the events in my past and so the new me waited until being introduced to speak up despite the fact that this was my house.

After what felt like forever Alice spoke "Bella this i-" she was then cut off by the strawberry blonde beside her who decided that she would introduce herself.

"Tanya," she told me in an accented voice "It's nice to meet you Isabella." I didn't even bother to correct her because for some reason the use of my full name didn't annoy me as usually did. She then extended a hand towards me which I proceed to grab and give a firm shake. As our hands touched an ember grew inside of me slowly heating up until it was a full fledge fire that then proceeded to immerse my entire being. As her hand left mine it felt as though a blanket of snow and ice had slowly floated over the flickering flames inside before softly landing on the heated tendrils and smothering them out. All in all not a bad experience.

( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )

~~~~ Tanya's POV ~~~~~~

( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )( -.- )

As I pulled my baby up to the huge Victorian mansion the sense of longing grew even more unbearable just as it had with each mile I drove to Forks.

Just as I was making my way up the steps of the Cullen's home I heard the roar of the rest of my covens engines as they too pulled up to the house. They were by my side by the time I reached the door.

The door opened then, revealing the smallest of the Cullen's but in my opinion one of the most interesting. The little Vampyre ran at me at a speed unknown to humans and then leapt at me trusting me to catch her which I did. Once Alice was ensnared snugly in my embrace I swung her around before gently placing her back on the ground releasing her with a soft kiss to the forehead.

Alice and I have always had a special relationship. We were close, so close in fact that how close we are has come in to question a numerous times. Despite this allegation we always were steadfast in our answer, that we were just friends… an answer that later on I would soon come to question.

( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )

* A few hours later *

( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )

It had been about five hours since I arrived at the Cullen household and I found myself to be rather content, after receiving the explanation of Edward and his 'mate' and how he had ran like a little bitch, despite the feeling of longing that I still felt, at least it had ebbed a bit and instead of feeling like an out of control wild fire it was docile and calm like the flame residing on a candles wick.

Alice, who had managed to find her way onto my lap, raised her head and softly spoke into my ear despite (A/N do you guys think that I use that word too often?) knowing full well that everyone good hear her "Tan, do you want to go with me to see Bella. I had a vision that her father Charlie will be out of town for a few days and that she could use some company."

"Okay." Was my simple reply as I allowed Alice to drag me behind her as she made her way to her new Porsche. "Nice car. Whatcha do steal it?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as she started the engine.

Shooting me a look as she backed out of their extremely long driveway before saying "No not this one specifically." And with that we spent the rest of the ride in silence just enjoying one another's company.

( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )

Arriving at Bella's *

( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- ) ( -.- )

Bella's house was dark as we pulled up and got out of the car, turning to Alice I said "Alley Cat I don't think she's home yet."

Not bothering to give me a response she just skipped up the few steps leading to the quant two-story home pulled out a key and let herself in.

The same sense of longing that was been haunting me for days reared its head and hit me with full force as I tentatively followed the pixie like Vampyre inside the house.

We only had to wait a couple minutes until the sound of a motorcycle signaled the presence of the mysterious Bella that I've heard so much about.

When the front door opened and revealed the remarkable goddess that it had previously obscured I was struck by not only the feeling of longing but one of extreme lust. I was so aroused by the mere sight of the gorgeous creature in front of me that I was rendered speechless and did not regain my ability of speech until Alice began introductions.

"Tanya" I said, with a thicker than usual Russian accent, interrupting Alice. "It's nice to meet you Isabella." I continued before closing the short distance between the two of us and grasped her hand tightly and giving her a lingering shake. a spark emerged from that contact, a spark that quickly spread like wildfire and consumed my very being with feelings of… love? Despite the confusing emotions running rampant the whole exchange was all in all not a bad experience. Before realizing her hand I lifted the appendage to my lips and with all the gentility I posed gave it a small kiss before dropping her hand from mine and taking a step back so that I could better assess the situation.

~CHAPTER 12~  
Time seemed to stop after Tanya stepped away from Bella. No one said a word, choosing silence as they all tried to process the emotions running rampant inside of them. Alice was the first to break the silence by saying "Bella how was work?"

The sound of her name escaping the little vampire's lips broke Bella free from her trance like state. It took her a few minutes though to process Alice's words and reply "It was good."

It was now Tanya's turn to speak up "What is it that you do, Bella?" her accented voice held genuine curiosity that gave Bella a wave of happiness that coursed through her body.

"I work at a gun range." Was Bella's simple but enthusiastic response, Tanya chuckled at the taller brunette's enthusiasm. She gave her a gentle smile before encouraging her to go on. It made Tanya happy to listen to Bella's excited rambling. In fact, she was so content to stand there and listen to the human's sensually raspy voice that it wasn't until Alice nudged her that she realized that Bella had finished talking and disappeared.

Alice seeing the look of confusion on Tanya's face said with a small chuckle "Did you not hear her? She said that she was going to go change and then she would be back down. Maybe you would have heard her if you had not been staring at her with a dreamy look." Alice teased. At that moment Tanya was thankful that vampires couldn't blush, for if they could she surely would have been beet red.

Before she could respond to Alice's teasing footsteps were heard descending the short flight of stairs. Tanya looked up just in time to watch Bella descend. Alice's words proved true for no longer was Bella clothed in her previous outfit of a black polo, white skinny jeans, and the cutest pair of flash high top converse that the strawberry blonde had ever seen, but instead Bella was garbed in a loose fitted white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black and white belt that said I love waffles, and some black and cement coloured Hensley Macbeths.

Tanya calmly walked to the edge of the stairs and then let Bella pass her by before closely following her to the couch. Bella reached over the side of the couch picked up her iPod placing it in her pocket before turning to Alice and saying "where we going?"

Alice answered in her usual happy go lucky voice "I was thinking that we might go play paintball? Does that sounds okay?"

"Hell yeah was Bella's answer, forgetting about Tanya, but once she remembered the beautiful Russian beside her she turned to her and said "unless you don't want to go."

It warmed Tanya's non-beating heart the way that Bella felt the need to make sure that Tanya was okay with the plans, "yeah… but only if you let me ride your bike later"

Bella with a gummy smile responded with "Why not now? As long as I get to drive your car" instead of answering with yes or no, Tanya simply tossed the teenager her keys and then followed her out the door, Alice trailed behind pouting that Bella got to drive Tanya's car when she hadn't been able to.  
~CHAPTER 13~

"Behind you!" Alice yelled at Bella, alerting her to the player of the opposite team approaching. "Got it." Was Bella's short reply before diving behind a barrel that was to her right, turned around and quickly taped her trigger finger three times sending spheres of liquid colour flying towards the man, hitting him in the chest right where the heart would be. With Bella's "kill" the game ended seeing as the other team was all out.

As Bella quickly strode towards the two women waiting in the dead box to welcome their conquering hero her face broke out in a wide smile at the two beautiful women. Tanya was the first to congratulate her. She strode to Bella, wrapped her cool arms around Bella's heated body and placed a quick kiss on the tanned flesh of her cheek "Молодец" her voice deep and sensuous as she spoke her native Russian into the brunette's ear. The Russian's voice sent shivers down Belles spine.  
(good job)

"Спасибо" Bella replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The strawberry blonde tilted her head to the side in amusement, pausing a second before responding "Вы говорите по-русски?" "Да" Bella responded with a chuckle.  
(thank you)  
(you speak Russian)  
(yes)

At this time Alice decided to interrupt her soprano voice ringing loud and clear "Hey! That's enough foreign speak. There are other people here too."

"Oh yes, we must not forget the pixie" Tanya whispered to Bella knowing full well that Alice could hear her lowered voice perfectly.

"No… that would be bad." Bella said playing along as the three of them made their way back to the resting area. Alice did not respond to the two's teasing but instead quickened her pace and increased the distance between her and the other two.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"It kind of tickles." Bella said as one of the establishment's employees' poured hydrogen peroxide on the three bleeding craters around her elbow. Alice stood as close to the injured brunette as she could with all the blood that was oozing from Bella's wounds. Tanya meanwhile was over at the front of the makeshift command center of the paintball company demanding that they do something to the man that was responsible for Bella's injuries.

It wasn't long before Bella was bandaged up and on her way back home cussing the man out under her breath the whole way.

With the help of Tanya Bella limped into her house, landing on the ratty couch with a groan of pain.

"Fuck that shit." The young human muttered as she inspected her still swelling arm.

"Don't touch it." Tanya reprimanded her as she continues to poke at it, "you are going to make it worse." Her stern expression caused Bella to giggle and to picture her as one of those stern German nannies' that you see on television.

"She's right Bella, it would be best if you left it alone." Alice said adding her opinion to the situation "In fact I think you should get this looked at. If you want I can take you to Carlisle real quick so that we can make sure that it doesn't need more attention?"

At the Bella groan in annoyance both laziness and pain making the idea of getting up from her soft couch, sound horrible. It took several minutes of coaxing from the two vampires to get her to finally agree to go to the Cullen's household and be checked out.

"Tanya, call over there and let Carlisle know that we are coming over now and that Bella is hurt so that he can warn the rest to leave if they do not think that they can handle the smell of her blood." Alice gently commanded the blonde Russian.

Tanya simply nodded, pulled out her mobile and gave the Cullen household a ring. She only had to wait one ring before her call was answered and then she began an inhumanly fast conversation with the person on the line. While Tanya did this Alice gingerly helped Bella back in to the car, moving slowly as to not jar the already wounded teenager.

The ride over there was silently, except for occasional mutterings from the disgruntled brunette.

Tanya when Alice stopped the car in front of the Cullen's mansion ran over to Bella's side, opened the car door and gingerly lifted the injured brunette out of the car and swiftly carried her inside.

Five hours later

Bella after taking the pain pills prescribed to her by Carlisle finally drifted off to sleep. Tanya smile at the slumbering youth in her arms, she could not remember a time when she had been happier then she was at that exact moment. If her heart still beat, she was sure that her cheeks would have turned crimson as she made a shocking revelation… she loved Bella. This revelation delighted confused and frightened the experienced vampire, on one hand she excited to have finally found her mate. Which lead her to both the confusion and the fear that she was experiencing, she did not understand how she could love the fragile human… when she already harbored feelings for the tiny pixie, who was currently out hunting while Bella slept, and then that brought her to the fear that she was experiencing she was afraid that the brunette would be stolen from her by the youth's absent boyfriend, or that her heart would never be touched by Tanya's own un-beating cardiovascular organ in the first place and would push the vampire away leaving her with no contact. The very thought of being rejected by her Долгожданная (my long awaited) left Tanya in massive emotional pain. If that ever happened Tanya very much doubted that she would be able to recover from the crushing blow and would be left an emotionless shell, empty up until someone happened upon her pitiful self and mercifully ended her miserable existence. Tanya shook the if's out of her head, with the thought that whatever will be will be. Even if she for sure hopes that the hand plays in her favor.


End file.
